Resistor ladder networks typically comprise a plurality of resistors and a plurality of switches disposed such that closing any one of the switches alters either the high resistance or the low resistance of a voltage divider circuit. The voltage divider circuit is comprised of a high resistance between a supply voltage and an output terminal and a low resistance between the output terminal and a low voltage reference. The resistor ladder is substituted for either the high resistance or low resistance in the voltage divider network. In this way, the resistance of the network is a variable and will exhibit a unique resistance range depending upon the selected state of the switch. Thus, the output voltage of the voltage divider is indicative of that, if any, of the switches are closed (e.g., user switch selection). Resistor ladder networks are increasingly used in vehicular applications due to their flexibility of implementation and cost savings.
It is desirable to implement a resistor ladder and switching interface that can provide increased reliability and accuracy. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.